


Oh Love

by Erased_Citizen



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Boyfriends, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles playing piano, Cherik-Teenage AU, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt, Hurt Charles, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Erik, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erased_Citizen/pseuds/Erased_Citizen
Summary: There´s something about his new piano teacher 15-year-old Charles finds deeply unsettling. Can Erik figure it out before it´s too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Charles shivered as the cold wind brushed through the trees, messing with his dark brown curls. 

"This is going to be horrible, Erik," he complained. "Why? Didn't you practice this week, Charles?," Erik said with a smirk. His strong, warm hand was holding Charles' smaller one while they walked through the small, rather empty park on the way to Charles' piano class.

"No, I've got a new teacher , you know, and I don't know him yet and I think he won't like me".

Charles really was worried. His old piano teacher, Mrs. Kingsley, had died two weeks ago, which had been a bit of a shock for him since he had known her for five years. She had been his teacher since the beginning, and even though he hadn't liked her at first, she had first discovered his musical talent and had prooved to have a lot of patience and understanding for him.

"How can anyone not like you, Charles," Erik said, noticing that Charles was shivering.                                                                                                                     His leather jacket quickly unzipped itself, flying over to wrap itself around his boyfriend."This wasn't necessary _at all_ , Erik. And besides, should I be impressed by how well you can control metal to unzip jackets?," Charles complained. The shivering had stopped, the jacket feeling smooth and warm against his skin, despite looking more like a blanket than like a leather jacket on him.

While Erik wasn't that tall for a 17-year-old, Charles himself was only 15 and hadn't really grown as much as most boys his age. His height was one of the reasons he had felt quite insecure sometimes, but Erik had often told him he was beautiful in every single way, until Charles had stopped caring about it.

Erik just grinned at him, showing an amount of teeth that most other students were scared of.

"I am not _at all_  impre-"

Charles was cut off when Erik's lips collided with his own, getting pulled closer. He could feel his boyfriend's fingers combing through his curls and pressed himself against Erik's warm body. A warm, tingling sensation shot through him; he wanted this to last longer, didn't want to let go.

But they were late already, and Charles had no other choice than to pull away after a few moments. "Erik, please, we should go now, we're probably late already". Erik was looking at him almost disappoinedly with slightly parted, pinkish lips and a noticable blush on his cheeks, but eventually nodded and grabbed Charles' hand.

"I'm sure you can do this, Charles. Even if he does hate you, your parents pay him a shitload of money. He doesn't want them to be discontent." Charles smiled half-heartedly and squeezed Erik's hand a bit harder. They had crossed a little bridge by now and entered the street where the music school was located.

"Should I come and pick you up afterwards?" Erik asked. He was of course talking about using his motorbike which he had got for his seventeenth birthday a few months ago. His family wasn't really wealthy, but had still somehow managed to buy it for him, and he often used it to drive himself and Charles around. To do Charles a favour, not to show off, of course.

"Naah, I'll walk, it's fine, Erik".

Erik nodded and reached for the door to hold it open for Charles.

"See you tomorrow then. You can tell me everything about this teacher guy".

"Sure," Charles responded, still trying to hide his nervousness behind a little smile.

He gave Erik a quick hug and told him goodbye, then walked through a corridor in the direction to his usual practice room. The absence of Erik's mind near him made it worse. For some reason, Erik's presence never failed to calm him down, and like always, he was starting to miss him within the first minutes of being alone. Charles took a deep breath, then knocked lightly on the door and stepped into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate reviews and kudos to know if you´re interested in this kind of AU.
> 
> Please note that I´m not a native speaker :)


	2. Chapter 2

Charles remebered to put his most charming , self-assuring smile on, but for some reason he didn't feel like that was going to change anything.  
The teacher guy was standing next to the black grand piano with his back turned towards him, and he wasn't sure if he had even heard him entering.  
The last bit of his self confidence had left him now and he felt a lump growing in his throat.  
"Uhhh...excuse me, are you my new teacher, Sir?," he said with an awkwardly raspy voice.  
The man turned around and stared at Charles intensely for a few seconds,then he grinned widely and walked towards him, stretching out his hand.  
" Good evening, Charles," he said with a smooth, light voice ,"I am indeed your new piano teacher. You may call me Mr. Reynard".  
"Oh, good evening, Mr. Reynard", Charles greeted him while his hand nearly got crushed by the other man's grip. He tried not to pull his hand back, wanting to be polite, and looked his teacher in the eyes directly.  
Mr. Mitchell 's eyes were of a pale, blue colour, but they held a weird sparkle he couldn't quite identify.  
His hand was finally released and he took a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.  
"So, Charles, how long have you been playing?"  
"About five years now, Sir," he answered. He couldn't help but avoid the man's gaze and looked at his hands instead.  
The teacher's skin looked quite red and irritated there, the skin even starting to peel off in some places, but his nails had been carefully cleaned and trimmed.  
"Five years? That's quite a while, huh?"  
Charles nodded and glanced at the man's flawless white shirt. "Will you give me a piece now, Sir?"  
"We'll see...have you ever played Debussy?"  
"No, not yet, Sir."  
'This is not going too bad, right? Maybe I was just worrying too much about this, Charles thought while he positioned himself in front of the piano to start playing. The Etude didn't look too difficult, but the shaking of his hands was more problematic.  
Mr. Mitchell didn't seem to notice, or he didn't say anything.

______________________________________

Erik started to walk home. He pressed the jacket tightly to his chest to feel the last remains of Charles' body warmth, but the cool wind made him shiver anyway.  
Soon, it started to rain and Erik started to run to get home more quickly.  
Even though Erik was quite fast, his clothing was soaked through almost immediately and he started to shiver violently.  
When he finally reached the flat he and his mother lived in, he barely managed to open the door because his entire body, including his fingers, felt completely numb.  
"Mom?," he shouted towards the living room .  
"Erik, sweetheart, go and put on some dry clothes, yeah? " His mother had appeared in the doorframe, with slightly tangled chestnut hair, but otherwise looking fine.  
"Sure, I need a hot shower, too," Erik said, not showing how relieved he was that she was standing in the hallway next to him and not passed out somewhere from drinking, which sadly was often the case in the evenings.  
He still hated his mother's alcohol problem, but he knew that she loved him and would never hurt him like his father had.  
Erik felt a great sense of responsibility for her and didn´t want to cause her any trouble or stress because he knew what she had gone through.   
A few years ago, Erik´s father had become violent towards him and his mother, which had eventually lead to him being arrested by the police. Since then, his mother had done her best to care for him alone, and Erik wanted to take as much work as possible out of her hands because she was already busy enough with her job as a biologist.

After the hot shower, he sat down on his desk because he still had a Geogaphy essay to finish. The topic didn´t seem interesting at all and Erik already had a hard time keeping himself awake, so he put on some headphones to listen to music, even though that probably wouldn´t improve the essay´s quality.  
His classmates probably thought of him as an organized person, but in reality that wasn´t the case at all. His room, including his desk , was full of book piles and random sheets of paper, but the only people Erik allowed to go in there were Charles and his mother, and they both didn´t care.   
Erik nearly fell asleep twice, but he eventually managed to finish the (bad) essay about coastal processes, stuff it into his backpack and fall into his bed immediately.  
He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep; his long limbs sprawled across the bed and his auburn hair still damp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I´ll update more often now...sorry. I won´t leave this unfinished because many of you liked the first chapter and I actually have the whole story planned out in my head.  
> Please forgive me for any mistakes I may have made, I am not a native speaker (and I don´t play the piano either).
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

The school's hallway was already filled with chatting, laughing students when Charles walked out of his History class. He started looking for Erik while walking towards his locker, carrying a pile of books and ordners. The lesson had been about the Cuban Missile crisis in 1962, a topic that seemed more interesting to Charles than most learning material of this year´s history class. He was still lost in thoughts when someone slammed into him and he stumbled, barely managing to stay on his feet and not to drop all of his books. When he turned around, he saw Mason, one of his classmates, standing there. Charles sighed innerwardly; a conversation with him wasn't something he looked forward to right now.

"Was an accident, Xavier, I swear!" the boy said, sounding not even convinced himself.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Charles said while still looking out for Erik, but his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

"Look, Charles, I just wanted to ask if you have the essay for Biology..."

So _this_ was was he wanted. He should have known.

"I already wrote that on Sunday, why are you asking?" Charles asked, trying to sound as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Could I maybe copy it? I'll restructure the sentences a little, Mrs. Campbell won't notice, really."

"Sorry..., but you can't. I know you struggle with Biology, but just copying someones homework won't help you. If you want, I can explain you the basics in afternoon break and you can write your own essay, or you could ask an older student to - "

"But I need it _right now_ , Xavier," Mason interrupted him, all politeness having disappeared from his voice.

"Sorry, but - "

"Just give it to me already, you pretentious nerd," the boy shouted and grabbed Charles' arm roughly, his nails digging painfully into his skin when Charles tried to pull away. "Do as I say if you want to be left alone, Xavier."

" _Leave me alone,"_ Charles snapped at him, blue eyes glaring.

Mason flinched and looked perplexed, but kept holding onto his arm.

"You are going to let me go _straight away,_ Mason," Charles hissed, and Mason withdrew his hand swiftly, letting go of his arm with an almost terrified expression. Before Charles could comprehend what had just happened, there was a big, warm hand on his shoulder and Erik appeared behind him.

"Is there some sort of problem?"

Mason shook his head, still looking scared, and rapidly walked away from them. Erik smiled at him and wrapped his arm around Charles´waist while they both started walking down the hallway.

"Good morning, by the way," Erik said. "Did you-"

"Erik, I think my telepathy just flared up," Charles blurted out sounding both scared and agitated.

"That´s amazing, Charles, But what exactly happened?" Erik asked excitedly.

"The boy I just talked to basically wanted to copy my essay. I told him no, but he grabbed my arm and wouldn´t let me go. I became really angry and told him to stop, and suddenly he seemed really scared of me and just stared at me with some weird expression."

"Charles, you don`t _need_ telepathy to be convincing," Erik said with amusement.

"I know, but it just seemed kind of weird different to me this time...and I`m fifteen now so it would be totally normal for my mutation to fully develop , wouldn´t  it?"

Erik knew how much Charles wanted his mutation to develop further. He often speculated about what possibilities his telepathy could enable him and how exciting it would be to be able to do more than just sending short telepathic messages, to actually read people´s minds and truly understand them. Charles had also read plenty of books about famous telepaths and their mutations, constantly waiting for his own abilities to grow more potential.

"I´d talk to Mrs. Campbell. Maybe you can start mutant training classes soon," Erik suggested and Charles smiled, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"How was your piano lesson, by the way? Is the teacher really that awful?"

"Naaah, he´s a bit odd, but it wasn´t too bad...Look, Erik, what about a date at the weekend? We could watch a movie at my house and make popcorn or something if you want to."

"Sounds great, but...are you sure about your house, Charles? Your parents _hate_ me, they´d probably throw me out."

"That´s right, we should really meet at your house," Charles agreed, trying not to think about how much he hated his parents for disapproving of his relationship with Erik.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god...I finally updated. I struggled quite a bit writing this and I´m not quite happy with it, so kudos and comments would be really nice.  
> Also sorry if this is a little boring, I promise it will get more angsty later in the story.
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language if some sentences sound weird to you.


End file.
